


Wicked Infatuation

by GhostsOfTwilight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because we all need yandere, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First time writing smut by myself, First time writing something like this, Insane Eren Yeager, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Twoshot, Typical yandere fic, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), oooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsOfTwilight/pseuds/GhostsOfTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je t’aime, Eren. I’m not gonna' hurt you...You understand that, right? I love you so much." Gone was his icy tone; the terrifying vibrato was replaced with a sickeningly honeyed tenor that made it all the more horrifying.</p><p>If only Eren noticed the signs earlier, maybe he could have saved them.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Levi x Eren</p><p>Yandere! Levi twoshot. Originally titled For us, and us alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You're mine..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the yandere concept is cliche, but I honestly don't care because I love it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is short and crappy, but I tried my best with my first ever yandere two shot. Really, I'm trying my best here, everyone. 
> 
> Also there will be smut in part two, and there will be an explanation for Levi's insanity.
> 
> EDIT: Wow, I didn't expect this to get so many kudos and bookmarks. Thank you guys so very much~

 "Oh. How could you all die? Really a shame...."

Back before any of this happened, the man would have been repulsed by the sight and feel of the metallic substance that stained his body. However that changed once he'd stopped giving a shit and gave into his desires.

The interior of the room was coated in layers of beautiful fresh blood that left messy splatters on the walls and floor in an sadistic, merciless fashion, as if whoever had made the mess had enjoyed every minute of it.  Which he  _had._

They wanted to prevent him from being by the one he craved, the one he loved with all his heart. The pricks had thought they could keep the superior and his subordinate apart; Stupid thinking on their part, honestly. They had been dangerous in their own ways,  and his love had to be protected. 

"Look at what you made me do."

 A sick, genuine smile twisted at the Lance Corporal's lips as he calmly surveyed the  macabre scene before him.

Mikasa's body was completely unrecognizable except for the scarf she wore. Her entrails had been gleefully ripped out from her body and strewn all across the room like a wild animal had stripped her skin from flesh, fresh blood spattered across her porcelain skin and her gray eyes wide and frozen in horror.

Levi had to admit she had wonderful fighting skills, but in the end she had fallen victim to Humanity's Strongest. Hm, not such a fitting title now once he thought about it.

She’d been his first victim on his list. Mainly because she was too overprotective of Eren and didn't know when to _back the fuck off of_ what was his, and his alone. Oh, he hated her, he had hated her with a deep rooted passion and it wouldn't subside. Not unless he did something about it.

 He at  first THOUGHT they were together at first from how she had acted around Eren. But thankfully, that wasn't the case.

She loved him to the point where she was obsessed with the boy, who obviously didn't return her feelings and he noticed that Eren had begged her to back off when she became too clingy.

They practically grew up together, but apparently that didn't matter to Mikasa in the slightest. It made him sick, the way..the way she looked at what, WHO was his. But that was okay, that was okay, the bitch was long gone now.

His expression settled back into its usual cold gaze as he walked over Armin's body, the boy's eyes frozen open in horror and his pale skin marked with his own blood that was leaking from his ruptured throat.

Armin's death...well, that was simply explained. He was close, closer to Eren than Levi could ever have been, and that had not gone over well with the officer in the slightest. 

 He remembered how the boy pleaded, begged for him to stop beating him up, but he wouldn't, he couldn't, not until he was dead.

The idiot had never seen it coming, too absorbed in reading one of Hanji's notes about Titans, until it was too late.

And eventually was met with a gruesome fate by impalement by Levi's blade that was supposed to be used for slaying Titans, and Titans alone. This thought caused a small chuckle of amusement to slip from his throat. 

He passed by Jean's body as he brutally stepped down on his back, successfully crushing his spine under his boot as he narrowed his eyes down at him in disdain.

Kirschstein had never been a favorite of Levi; the brat was always mouthing off to him and puked up blood on his carpet after the corporal had beaten him senseless over disrespecting him not too long ago; (His new behavior had some influence.)

 And then, he’d went too far, too damn far when Levi caught him harassing Eren, once again about Eren's and Mikasa's relationship; Levi hadn't cared before about Horse shit's words.

Sure, he would have just left Eren alone to fight his own battles. But...wouldn't it have been better if he stepped in j _ust this once?_  

_No, no, no, no, no, no..._

The boy needed him. And Jean was standing in their way, the way of their intimate relationship. And he, like all the rest needed to disappear.

"....No one can take away who is rightfully mine." Levi said emotionlessly and continued on to where he had killed Hanji. Shitty glasses always did had a bit of a crush on him, and he had dimmised her attempts at flirting with him as downright annoying, even more so when he had ended up together with Eren. 

Fuck, she was always...preforming her annoying experiments on him, and it...it bothered him to the extent where he thought she'd hurt him one day. Eren said he never had a problem with her methods of experimentations; after all they were to help the scientist with her research on Titans. 

But Levi knew better. He knew that one day she'd go too far and hurt the one damn thing he actually cared about in the world. Eren was all Levi had left and like hell he was going to let the boy suffer another day. 

 Seeing her bloodied face and the shards of glass from her glasses impaled into her eye sockets awoke something dark and twisted inside of him, not that it hadn't already been there before, but seeing the woman's broken body underneath his boot reminded him why he'd started this in the first place. 

''Tch.'' He spat on her corpse and took a moment to reflect on Petra. She was honestly the only one besides Eren who hadn't annoyed him, and he was glad she had died sooner so she wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as her comrades. Then again, she would have been the first to ask questions about his altered behavior and possibly stumble across Mikasa's corpse....she would have been needed to keep quiet.

 He finally stopped in front of a hunched over form and knelt down, gently taking the figure's chin in his fingers to gaze into a concotion gorgeous jade and amber irises.

Eren Jaeger's petrified and unbelievably shocked expression reflected in Levi's stone cold gaze and he wanted to run, wanted to flee, but he stayed...being that Levi had tied his hands and legs together. ''Jaeger...'' The cold emotionless tone reached his ears and a hand had cupped the side of his face tenderly. ''...It's okay. No one will be able to hurt you now. They won't be able to separate us. Ever. You're fine, you're safe..''

A finger was brushed up against Eren's cheek and the ropes fell away from his bound limbs as the Corporal cut him loose to take him into his arms and pull the boy close.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji, and the rest of his friends and comrades had tragically met their ends by the hands of Humanity's Strongest, and the boy couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably as he waited for his turn to feel the cool blade to slice into the nape of his neck or wherever Levi would have preferred to strike.

He had heard stories from Hanji and Petra about how sadistically creative Levi could be when he was moving on for the kill. 

Eren's eyes remained open wide and a single tear gathered underneath his eyelid and streamed down his cheek. He jerked his head downwards.

As if he could read his thoughts, the man gently tilted his head back up and wiped away his tears with his slender fingertips.

''Shut up, you idiot. I'm not going to kill you. You're too valuable for me to end your life. You're the only one I care about in this shitty world. I want you. I crave you..but for now...just a taste of your lips..."

A pair of lips suddenly crashed against the brunette's in a rough kiss which made Eren want to cry out and pull away, but didn't as he felt Levi's teeth bite harshly into his lip to almost seemingly tear his mouth open. 

Eren tasted sweet as honey, and fear..he tasted fearful like a rabbit anticipating to flee from danger. It almost released a laugh from Levi; What danger? There was none...not anymore. 

The strong scent of blood in the air was making the boy dizzy and he instinctively clung to Levi and started to kiss back, shivering as he felt the superior officer's tongue brush up against his trembling lips.

Levi was relieved when the boy soon complied; he would hate to have to be rough with him, and possibly injure his love, and to harm the pretty little boy that was in his arms. 

He withdrew and continued to hold the boy to him firmly with no intent of ever letting him go for the time being. Eren just gave up. Resisting would be wasted time, especially against a more experienced fighter than he. He swallowed and was finally able to speak in a low strangled voice after a couple of gasps for air.

He went limp in the man's embrace, those four words leaving past his lips making him nearly vomit out of horror, because he knew they were true. 

 "I..I'll never...leave you...."


	2. "....And mine alone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. First of all, for taking so long. And second of all, this isn't that good. But you guys seem to like the first part, so...
> 
> Also there's soft smut. 
> 
> And here's a bit of trivia. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot that I made on Valentine's Day, and now I'm uploading the second and final part on Valentine's Day too. 
> 
> Ha...also it's very early where I live right now. And I'm tired as hell. But anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> Also the italics mean a flashback sequence.
> 
> Edit; I went back and changed a couple of things and made the smut a little longer.

A rare, warm smile curved across his normally stoic face as he heard Eren’s stammered reply. He was sincere in what he was saying and the man did not need to question the boy’s trust.

Eren wouldn’t tell a soul about what had recently taken place here, and why would he? The boy was incredibly faithful, and Levi had used his admiration and devotion to his full advantage that Eren would never turn the corporal in to the disgusting, corrupt pigs that were the Military Police. They wouldn’t have understood anyway.

No one would have understood the love they shared, and just how far Levi would go to protect Eren from everyone, ANYONE who might try to harm him and stand in their way. He’d ensure that the boy was safe and happy with him, because it was Eren’s well being and happiness that came before his own.

Blood was literally on Levi’s hands. He leaned back, grazing the back of his knuckles over the boy’s cheek and leaving a bloody smear in his wake. He saw the fear that flashed in his bright golden green eyes and pressed his lips gently to the soft, silky chocolate brown hair, his voice a soft whisper of comfort.

"Je t’aime, Eren. I’m not gonna' hurt you... You understand that, right? I love you so much." Gone was his icy tone; the terrifying vibrato was replaced with a sickeningly honeyed tenor that made it all the more horrifying. The boy twisted his head away with a soft whine, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

The blood that was smeared across the back of his cheek made him tear up and his breathing grew uneven and shaky.

His idol- the one man he looked up to- had slaughtered his friends and comrades in cold blood, and didn’t even seem to care at all. His throat was closing up and breathing was becoming difficult for him, small gasps and whines coming from his parted lips. Looking around at the blood stained walls made his stomach churn; the decapitated bodies of his former comrades surrounded them like the lifeless figures of bloodied dolls.

His vision blurred with unshed tears. A finger was gently placed under his chin and his shining, teary gaze met Levi’s stormy, empty eyes that peered into his own. A soft tongue happily licked away the tears from his cheek and a pair of lips kissed Eren’s face to soothe him. He jerked his face away in disgust and a sick smile crossed the corporal’s lips. It was obvious the kid wasn’t used to him yet, but he would be in time.

He needed to make him feel better somehow, and he knew just how to do that. Eren had turned on his side to look anywhere but at the man, but found himself staring at a bloodstain on the floor which made his stomach lurch.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly and laid there, hoping that if he pretended to be asleep that Levi would leave him alone. He heard Levi’s boots click on the floor as they travelled away, then the faint shuffling of cloth could be heard. There was the faint clicking of boots once again, and after a couple of seconds he could heard them approaching with each drawn out step that echoed in his head.

“This looks better on you. A lot better.”

It was then as he re-opened his eyes and looked down that he realized what Levi was referring to. The crimson muffler that Mikasa had worn had been wrapped with tender care around his shoulders and around the pale skin of his neck. She was gone, and all that he had as a remainder of a memento was her scarf, never to be worn again by his adopted sister.

A scream bubbled up from his throat and Eren had to hold himself back from loosing it then. His eyes were wide and terrified and he was starting to dry heave slightly, and choke on air. He couldn't imagine this was happening..this was all just some fucked up nightmare… He felt himself being lifted up into Levi’s arms and a hand was softy rubbed against his lower back, soothing words murmured into his ear.

“Breathe, Eren. Breathe. It's going to be okay, I'm here now. I'm here…” Levi's voice would have been of solace to him if it weren't for his current situation. I can't, he wanted to say as his vision blurred and he soon passed out cold in the man's arms. Levi stared down at him and ran his fingers through his hair slowly. “Things are going to be like before, Eren…”

* * *

 T _he small cottage was silent for the time being, the only sound a pen scribbling absentmindedly at a blank sheet of paper; the other papers he was supposed to be completing had been pushed to the side. Corporal Rivaille knew he should be working on them, but if he were to try an attempt at focusing now, he'd fuck the documents up irreparably. It was just recent activities of the Survey Corps, anyway._

_He wasn't one to procrastinate very often, but he could (and would) do this shit pile tomorrow. He massaged his head with rigid fingers and leaned back, allowing a quiet sigh to fall from his lips. "C-Corporal..." The weak voice of his subordinate and boyfriend roused the man from his thoughts and his cool grey eyes flicked to the source of the voice, cracked and soft, but noticeable from the next room._

_He stood, an illogical burst of concern for the brat filling his usual cold mindset. Eren had said he'd felt sick and light headed after the last expedition, leaving the corporal feeling a bit worried over the health of the boy._

_He knew Eren would pull through; it was completely stupid for him to harbor such concerns. Levi had said he'd take full responsibility of Eren to take care of him not only because he was part of his squad and humanity’s hope, but to the man, he was so much more than another soldier._

_The clicking of Levi's boots echoed on the floor as he stopped at the open door, his head peeking into the room to see the familiar, albeit weak looking eyes of Eren Jaeger who was hunched over on one knee and his figure was shaking as he peered up at him, and the man had to wonder for a brief minute just what the hell he was doing on the floor when he should be resting in bed._

_Levi cast his gaze downwards and examined Eren’s current state. The teenager, to put it bluntly, looked like shit. His bright, shining green eyes that were normally full of life and the rare happiness been reduced to a dull green hue, his hair unkempt and sticking to his sweaty forehead. Brisk as ever, Levi stepped forwards and gripped Eren's arm gently and turned the boy around to face him, his cold grey eyes boring into the trainee's own._

_"Strip. You're going to be overheated if you stay in your clothes."_

_Perhaps it was just because he was sick, but Levi swore he could have seen Eren's skin heat up at the mention of removing his clothing. The boy seemed to be trying his best not to show his embarrassment, but the way he was biting down shyly on his lower lip was proof enough of his (hardly subtle) emotions._

_He was so easy to read. 'Like an open book,' he thought to himself._

_"S-sir... I'm kind of-" it wasn't awkward around the other boys that Eren_ _had shared a room with back in the days of the 104th Trainees Squad, but this was different._

_This was a man, his superior officer that he wasn't really looking forward to undressing in front of. At least not in this state. Whatever he was going to say next or finish was abruptly cut off by a snort from his corporal._

_"We're both men, Jaeger. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Now take off your clothes. That's an order."_

_Hands clumsy from fatigue started to remove his own shirt, but suddenly he found himself being pushed to sit on the bed by the corporal's surprisingly gentle hands. "I don't want you falling down and hurting yourself." It was all Levi said._

_His eyes didn't stray from the boy; silent as ever, as if he were just waiting for him to strip... for him. Eren slowly nodded in affirmation, and the shirt was once again slowly and carefully lifted up to be pulled over his head, discarding the article on the wooden floor._

_A few seconds later the trousers joined the shirt in a barely organized heap, however that wasn't what caught the shorter man's eye. He was fit for someone his age... Actually all of the trainees were pretty well off for being rookies, but Levi had never found himself attracted to anyone quite like he was with Eren._

_But anyone who was anyone knew that Rivaille was not one to show he was impressed... At least not so much as to be open about what he thought and felt straightaway. However, those chartreuse tinted hues caused him to lean forward slightly and observe in a better view. He had not noticed before, but there were small hints of golden specks inside the Titan shifter's gaze._

_In addition to that, there was his beautiful, soft chocolate brown hair and his pale skin. It was unblemished, not a scar to be found, which was rare even for civilians. It looked so soft; soft as silk, and he wondered for a split second on how it would feel to touch Eren just for one minute. To really, truly feel someone so intimately... and to go further than what they had done before-_

_"Sir?_ _Sir? Is... something wrong?"_

_The boy's voice snapped him from his thoughts and the man shook his mind free from his internal animal cravings. This caused him to shrug mentally and speak while staring coolly at Eren and shaking his head. "No, nothing's wrong. Now lie back and don't move. I'll be back in a minute with a wash cloth and some water to cool you down."_

_As Levi ran the damp wash cloth down Eren’s chest, he couldn't help but be caught once again by his soft skin and his flawless, beautiful hair that he wanted to run his fingers through and kiss him…the kid’s skin was flushed because of illness, but Levi wanted to cause him to blush for other reasons… He paused and gritted his teeth in annoyance down at the boy who had his eyes closed and was resting with his chest rising and falling with each slow, peaceful breath that was taken._

_It was his fault for this… Damn all these thoughts. Fucking brat was starting to become like an addiction to him. No matter, he could easily distract himself later once he was done here, and then he'd be clear of-_

_“Levi?” Levi turned his eyes downwards and looked at his younger lover before leaning in close with both hands on either side of the bed as he replied quietly in a monotone voice. “Yes?” He was expecting Eren to ask him about how long Hanji said they'd have to stay away from the headquarters, or when he'd start to recover, and prepared himself to answer those two unknown questions._

_"When all of this is over, will you ask me to...” He seemed to be fighting back the finishing part of his question and the man had a pretty good feeling about what he was going to say._

_Levi would have normally cut someone else off if this were an entirely different person not to mention, question, but this was Eren and his boyfriend._

_His expression softened as the boy choked out a small, “Marry me?” Marriage had never been on the ex thug’s mind, but now he had a reason to live again and be with the one person he'd grown to cherish more than just another soldier to take care of._

_Eren was different than the rest, and his love for him ran deep, even though the man rarely conveyed any emotion. A small warm smile came to his mouth and the man leaned down over the boy’s nervous looking face almost as if he thought Levi would reject him._

_He tenderly brushed his mouth on Eren’s forehead and shut his eyes to inhale his scent. “You know I will, Eren. I'll make you happy, and I vow to keep you safe.”_

_A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug, Eren’s face buried into his shoulder. No words were spoken, and Levi could tell how relieved the brat was and Levi’s feelings were mutual._

_He pulled Eren closer to him and flipped them so that Eren was on top of the man and the boy squirmed a bit and glanced away._

_“Levi, I don't want you getting sick. Why are you so close?” He ran his fingers softy through that soft, silky brown hair in response and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, and replied._

_“Because I miss being with you, and I'd rather be sick with you than anyone else.” God, he was so cheesy, but as long as Eren reacted positively at his fucking awful attempt to be romantic, then so be it._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy crack_ _a small smile at Levi’s reply and cuddled up on Levi’s upper chest and traced a finger slowly down his side._  

_The kid's smile, even faint, could bring the man happiness even during his most stressed out of times, and that was what longing brought him; to see him content._

_Eren did not want to talk about marriage anymore for the time being, and Levi did not push him to, as he intertwined both their fingers together._

_It was just the two of them, just how he wanted it. Sure, spending time with Mikasa and Armin wasn't bad at all ( even though his adopted sister could be a pain in the ass at times), but Eren enjoyed being in silence with his superior officer and the hand sliding into his eased his mind from his sickness for a short while._

_He turned his thoughts to the concept of marriage which made his heart pound excitedly and his eyes brightened a bit._

_It seemed like such a wonderful idea, to spend the rest of your life with the person you loved. Every time he felt himself being captured by those cold gray eyes that he knew were hidden with emotion, his mind was at peace and he knew that Levi would never hurt him. The man may have been rude and blunt around other people, but he was kind around Eren and he was gentle._

_The two of them laid there, both enjoying the stillness of the room._

* * *

_Those bright beautiful eyes gazed unblinkingly at him from across a vast field of bright and cheerful flowers that swayed below a bright clear blue sky that only fueled to the beauty of the young boy from where Levi was beginning to walk to him. Eren was staring at him with a soft, tender smile and the corporal couldn't stop his own_ _from twitching across his face as he reached for his love’s hand._

_Just then a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and a dark haired girl appeared on either side of Eren, shaking their heads at him. Mikasa muttered something to him and Eren’s smile disappeared and his expression was full of hurt and confusion._

_Levi’s heart broke at the hurt look on his face and he tried to speak, but nothing came out. Armin shook his head at Levi and the two of them started to drag Eren away, the young boy fighting to break free from their grip and run to him. He wanted to keep him safe from them…he was compelled to do so…Eren…they were taking him away. Suddenly he was no longer in the field, but in pitch black darkness and the strong scent of blood hung in the air and from his clothes._

_A smear of blood was streaked across his cheek and some of the liquid was smeared on his lower lip that he rubbed at, and stared down in glee at himself. Levi's eyes were wide and tinted with the same color of the blood on his cloak and a wide, maniacal smile was spread across his face. They wouldn't touch him. They wouldn't steal who was his anymore. No one would. He had to make sure he was awake._

_Hands clammy from the cold sweat on his skin reassured him that was just an awful nightmare. His eyes snapped open and he jolted upright in his own bed. It was late at night and_ _he inhaled quietly a few times to calm himself down until he could think clearly again. But he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep…not after that._

_He could still feel the thick sensation of the wet substance on his skin and he knew it had to mean something; being a firm believer that dreams and visions were something more. The realization hit him and a sick feeling came to his stomach. He was the one who had killed Mikasa and Armin, he had thought they would get in the way of Eren._

_They were dragging him away and Eren had looked so upset… No. He was not a murderer. He wouldn't kill two innocent teenagers, kids for fuck’s sake! They might get on his nerves from time to time and he might jokingly say he would, but he wouldn't actually hurt them. He shook his head to himself repeatedly. In a bout of spontaneous insanity, Levi picked up a pen off the nightstand and began to write feverishly in a notebook._

**_I'm not a murderer_ **

**_I'm not a murderer_ **

**_I'm not a murderer_ **

**_I'm not_ **

_His handwriting was becoming intelligible, a far contrast from his neat cursive that he used to sign documents. The corporal could no longer keep a steady hand, causing the tip_ _of the pen to abruptly veer off the page and stab_ _into his arm. The man swore loudly and a small bubble of something wet dotted along his arm as he lifted the pen up slowly. It was blood. His blood._

_He laughed. He didn't know why the hell he had just laughed, but he did so again, the pen dropping from in between his fingers and abandoned on the floor._

_Levi could sense a smile creeping across his face as he pushed his fingers against his wound which smeared the blood across his lower arm. The red substance flowing freely on his skin and mixing with the blank ink on his skin captivated his stone cold gaze in a way that caused excitement to stir inside his gut._

_Yes...he knew his goal now, and what exactly needed to be done._

_Levi’s mind snapped back to his dream and he remembered the slippery feel of blood against his body._

_All of those snot nosed brats...no, they were more than just brats-they were threats._

_His cold expression came back and his mouth set itself in a straight line._

_They needed to die, all of them. They would steal Eren away and leave him with nothing. And he had already lost too much in this hell to again lose someone he cared about. He leaned back and tapped a finger thoughtfully against his chin. It wouldn't hurt to keep Eren here for a few more days until he was fully recovered. Then he could put his plan into action._

_Standing over the boys bed, his cold gaze swept over Eren's peaceful face and even with his eyes closed, Levi could sense he was having a good dream that he hoped was about him. His hand moved down and carefully pulled back the sheets over his chest and trailed fingers down to his inner thigh, stroking the skin there._

_A shiver coursed through his young body and the corporal wished that he were awake to hear him moan and write under him, he wanted Eren so badly right then, but knew he had to hold back. It could wait until his goal was complete._

_Stopping his movement, he straightened up and leaned close to whisper in Eren's ear._

_"You're mine."_

_His property could not be damaged in any way. He couldn't allow it._

* * *

_"....You are not allowed to leave your room once we get back to the castle. All meals will be brought to you and I'll see to it that you continue your training. Even though you're better now, Commander Erwin still would like you to rest."_

_The lie slipped easily from his mouth like velvet, and Levi didn't cringe._

_He had just lied to the boy he loved, but it was for his own good. Levi's eyes flickered to Eren's to search for a hint of definance or hesitation._

_There was not._

_Good. He had him trained well._

_"Do I make myself absolutely clear?"_

_"Yes, heichou. Will I still get to see Armin and Mikasa, though? Can they visit me?"_

_Levi had turned away from him to do the dishes from their breakfast with the faint traces of a smirk crossing his features._

_It was possible by that time, they would already be dead by then. And he would enjoy hurting them until they each breathed their last._

_"Hm. We'll see."_

* * *

 He had thought Eren would come around, but at this rate he wouldn’t. He needed to fucking understand that Levi loved him, and the man wanted those feelings to be mutual. He hated to leave him passed out like this, but he needed to make sure he understood.

The blood stains on his face and body were washing off in the shower and pooling into a liquid in the silver holes of the shower drain in the bath. As Levi continued to wash his body and hair free of the filth, his mouth was set in a straight line. He soon finished and after he grabbed a towel and dried off, he got dressed and locked the door behind him once more. 

* * *

He awoke and wondered if it was all just a bad dream, but no, at the sight of the ceiling above him and the bloodied scarf wrapped around his neck, it was all too real for him.

Eren’s breathing had calmed, but his mood hadn't improved as he stared frantically around himself. He had been placed on Levi’s bed and the door had been shut. Maybe he could escape and then…then what could he do? What the living hell could he do? Everyone outside the Survey Corps thought he was a monster, an abomination and no one would help him…he'd be dead before he found a safe spot… He tried the door handle and to his expectancy, the lock didn't budge.

In a fit of anguish and sudden rage, he slammed his arm on the door and ignored the pain shooting through. Levi had done this…the man that he had put so much trust in, so much faith …he'd killed their friends without a second thought, and for fucking what?!

 He didn't know WHY, but he HATED him right then. A poisonous feeling combined with his growing anger spread through his body. Eren opened his mouth and screamed louder than in his Titan state. And screamed and screamed until he thought his vocal cords would snap in two, his throat raw and sore from misse.

How?! How could he have been so stupid?! He had not realized the signs, the posessiveness, the isolation...before it was too late. He could have fucking saved everyone, he could have, he could have...

He fell on his hands and knees and his rage evaporated into despair as tears sprinkled on the floor and he curled up against the door into a ball. He needed…he needed someone…anyone but Levi…

Anyone but that cruel bastard, that monster. 

_No one’s going to help you…_

_You're a monster…_

_a freak…no one understands you but him…no one would want you but him…_

Eren lifted his face up to the door and before he had actually registered what happened, he was clawing violently at the door and throwing his body against the thick wood, leaving scratch marks in his despairing wake. Blood was pooling up from under his nails and his fingers were burning and that didn't matter to him and all that mattered was Levi, Levi, Levi….

His wails were loud and sorrowful as he started to scream again. “LEVI! LEVI! I LOVE YOU!”

He fell away from the door, exhausted and hurt, so tired that he was unaware of the door clicking open and hands carefully lifting him up and on the bed to bandage and clean away the blood caking his finger nails and he felt the man's soft lips softy kiss away his tears. “I-I'm s-sorry…”

"Don't cry. It's okay, it's okay. I got you." The quiet emotionless tone reached his ears, and provided no warmth for Eren, but Levi's actions spoke louder than words from the hand caressing his cheek ever so lightly. 

He heard Levi's pants being unzipped and the weight on the bed increased as the man pressed his mouth to Eren’s, and the boy kissed him back sweetly for Levi to soon pull away and Eren felt something warm and musky scented slip partway into his mouth.

They hadn't done something like this before, but he wants this, as long as he was with Levi. Eren swept his tongue across the length, then moved his mouth back up to the head and gave the tip a rough lick before gazing tiredly up at the man and began to bob his head.

“What a good boy you are…” He heard a murmur from above him and the man began to groan and grow hard in the boy's mouth. God, Eren looked so fuckable like this, his large innocent gaze locked on Levi with a dick in his mouth. That almost made him cum, but Eren's ass was begging for his cock inside… However, that could wait.

He slowly pulled out of Eren's mouth, leaving a string of saliva connecting to the head and his lips. His eyes remainded intently set on bright aroused green and removed Eren’s clothes and loomed over the boy while rubbing his hands down his sides and moving down to cup his ass.

“God, you're so beautiful.” He whispered and Eren moaned in response, arching into his touches and spreading his legs outwards for Levi to see his twitching pink hole. God, what a lewd little brat…and Levi loved it.

Smirking, he lowered himself in between Eren's legs and gripped his thighs to breathe hotly on his entrance and place his tongue flatly on his hole. The boy gasped out and squirmed a bit and Levi held his thighs tighter to prevent him from moving and humming to himself.

He worked his tongue into the small opening and licked and sucked at the small ring of muscles, feeling them loosen while Eren gripped onto his hair and his face was flushed, and Levi could only imagine that the lower skin of his lip was being bitten down on. 

“Levi….” The boy was calling for him and the man couldn't wait any longer; combining the heat radiating from the boy and himself made him horny as hell and he needed to be inside of him. Period.

Yanking his face away, he gripped Eren steadily by the hips after leaving his clothes somewhere and pressed his mouth tenderly to his before easing himself in. The tight heat enveloping his dick caused him to groan and he pushed himself all the way inside the young boy's entrance. Eren panted loudly and rolled his hips forwards as the man felt his hole seem to suck him even further in, earning a soft cry from the boy.

"What a good little boy..." 

He started to move roughly and moaned in between breaths. Eren joined him and both of their bodies were rocking together as one with Levi leaving sloppy kisses down Eren's neck and the boy crying out each time he was slammed harshly into. They soon both came heavily, Eren's seed splattering onto Levi’s chest and his own and Levi’s release shooting deep into his lover's figure. 

They were now one. And nothing would ever take them away from each other.

 He pulled away to gaze into his eyes, his hand moving to cup his cheek. 

He never would have guessed it would have ended up like this. 

But he was so glad that it had. 


End file.
